One Last Night
by Mons Malfoy
Summary: (Horrible summary) —Apuesto que ése ha sido tu mejor orgasmo...— La voz del rubio son o ronca a través de la piel de la chica. —Feliz San Valentín, Daphne.


_**Hola.**_

 _He estado más que perdida por el mundo de fanfiction, pero que les digo, la Universidad es peor que Voldemort. Lo juro._

 _En fin, éste es OS que personalmente me encanta. Siento también algo así como sentimientos cruzados pues no me imagino a mi Draco Malfoy con alguien más que no sea cierta Gryffindor pero Daphne Greengrass es un personaje al que le he agarrado tanto cariño que la idea fue de ¿Y por qué no? Además, odio el Drastoria, con excepción de uno de cierta bella partner que tengo en Rp *la invoca* de ahí en fuera mencionenme "Astoria" y juro que los mato a machetazos (?)_

 _Tengo muchos proyectos, muchas ideas de aquí por allá y claro un fic en hiatus extremo (No sabes el momento exacto: Si alguna seguidora aún espera actualización, quiero decir que éste año vendrá) pero no podía dejar de subir esto. Espero que lo disfruten, que les guste y si no... Siempre pueden volver a leerlo hasta que se convenzan. JAJAJA._

 _Y no quiero apresurarme a nada pero espero que éste mes les deje un nuevo Dramione por acá._

 _~ Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es de Jotaká. Draco es mío obviamente y Tom Felton ni se diga. El intento de historia es de un Leopardo._

* * *

 **One Last Night.**

 **1.**

—¡Joder, Draco!— gritó la rubia cuando sintió la lengua de su amante tocar su clítoris de esa manera que tanto le gustaba. La volvía loca cuando sentía como su amante lo tomaba entre los dientes y lo jalaba un poco, lo suficiente como para estar entre el borde del placer y el dolor. —Más... rápido.

Draco Malfoy tomó las piernas de la rubia que gemía para poder acercar su intimidad -si era posible- un poco más. Su aroma dulzón golpeó en la nariz del rubio mientras él se deshacía en proporcionarle en mayor placer que su boca podía darle. Le gustaba escuchar su nombre, primero en voz baja para luego ser gritado a todo pulmón, le gustaba como la chica se retorcía para poder aliviar ése cosquilleo que sentía en su vientre, le gustaba como era jalado su cabello y como se restregaba contra su boca buscando mayor fricción, buscando llegar a tan preciado orgasmo.

El rubio se jactaba de ser un buen amante, sabía que parte tocar para que lo desearan si era posible un poco más. Para que anhelaran que él besara cada parte de su cuerpo, para que él las embistiera con fuerza y rapidez o lento y delicado. Para que las hiciera correrse de todas las maneras que había, probar cada posición, una más extrema que otra. Y cada una de ellas devolvía el favor. Devolvía todas las atenciones que el heredero de los Malfoy le prestaba, ya sea con un buen oral o incluso cumpliendo cualquier fantasía que él rubio quisiera en ése momento.

Lástima que eran de una sola noche.

Cada mujer que pasaba por las sábanas del joven no volvía a regresar ahí. Nunca. Como él bien decía "Cuentas claras, folladas largas" lo había adaptado a su manera, para que ése dicho dijera lo más sutil "Una vez en mi cama, olvídate de mi"

Pero hasta ahora se había roto la tradición. Hasta ahora había llegado alguien a su cama que él no quería dejar ir.

Se conocieron una vez que él ingresó a San Mungo. Irónicamente había seguido los pasos que su nombre significaba: Draco Malfoy era Dragonalista.

Después del horror de la guerra que él tuvo que presenciar estando del bando equivocado, un año después que hubiese vuelto a terminar los estudios por voluntad propia y que haya aprobado los ÉXTASIS de manera excelente; se encontró con la difícil decisión sobre el futuro. No tenía ninguna maldita de donde trabajaría.

Estaba seguro que no lo aceptarían en cualquier lugar. La hermosa marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo no era precisamente una invitación a los nuevos círculos sociales y sobretodo él no tenía intención alguna de encargarse de los negocios turbios de su padre. Así que si, se decidió por alguna donde el arriesgar el pellejo fuera algo del diario. No se mudó a Rumania como todos esperaban, aún tenía aquí a la única persona que de verdad le importaba: Su madre. Las tragedias y peleas habían mermado la salud de la bruja, había envejecido y en sus ojos azules se podía notar el dolor que había visto. Sólo por ella se quedó, sólo por ella tomaba un viaje en chimenea de lo más incómodo hasta La Reserva.

—Juro que si no mueves tu boca, te arrepentirás.— amenazó la rubia jalando a Draco de los cabellos.

El rubio, excitado como un demente, comenzó a moverse con más ahínco sobre la intimidad de la mujer, podía saborear completamente los manjares que le eran ofrecidos, el aroma embriagador, la suavidad de ésa piel libre de cualquier rastro de vello. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de un oral como en éste momento. Coló un dedo en el interior de la mujer, sintiendo como era apretado por sus músculos interiores, el movimiento lento y pausado de la entrada y salida de su dedo, acompañado con mordiscos en su clítoris hizo que la chica comenzará a jadear más fuerte. Desde la posición en donde estaba Draco podía observar como los senos subían bajaban con cada respiración acelerada, como tenía sus ojos cerrados de tanto placer que se retorcía a diestra. Inspirado por ésa imagen; dos dedos más entraron de golpe, con un ritmo más rápido. Necesitaba que se corriera lo antes posible, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, verla montarlo como toda una Amazona… fue en ése momento en que el rubio sintió como sus dedos eran succionados de manera rebelde, sus cabellos eran estrujados por una mano y como el orgasmo se notó en su boca. Lamió toda la intimidad de la chica hasta dejarla sin algún rastro de lo que él había producido, relamiéndose los labios como un gato y con una sonrisa socarrona, el ex Slytherin trepó por el cuerpo de la joven, dejando un reguero de besos desde la cadera subiendo por lo senos que pellizco hasta llegar al cuello y ahí plantar un mordisco.

—Apuesto que ése ha sido tu mejor orgasmo…— la voz del rubio sonó ronca a través de la piel de la chica. —Feliz San Valentín, Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass sonrió anhelante al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Jamás se imaginó que precisamente ellos terminarían enrollados, cuando ambos iban en Hogwarts no pasaban de un saludo cordial o ayuda en alguna tarea de Runas Antiguas donde ambos eran muy buenos. Así que el estar aquí era algo totalmente irreal.

Se perdió en sus recuerdos por un momento.

La primera vez que se vieron después de Hogwarts fue porque el rubio había llegado con unas quemaduras leves, producto de un dragón americano que recién habían traído. No eran muy graves pero debido a la falta de atención se habían infectado. Así que cuando Daphne fue llamada al Área de Quemaduras jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con un Draco Malfoy sin camisa y gritándole a un interno.

—¡Ya le dije que fue un dragón! ¡No estaba haciendo nada con magia negra!— en un arrebato de enojo el rubio movió su brazo fuera del agarre del interno y se levantó furioso. Daphne supo que éste era su momento de entrada.

—¡Random! —el interno volteó a ver a la rubia tras su llamada de atención. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó Malfoy cuando se dio cuenta de quien era. —Deja éste caso en mis manos y ve con el Sanador Wells.

El interno sólo asintió y salió pitando de ahí, sabía que posiblemente había cometido un error al levantarle un falso al rubio. Daphne se acercó a Malfoy con paso firme, inspeccionando desde ya las heridas. Cuando llegó a su altura se dio cuenta de que la mirada pesada de Draco nunca dejó de seguirle el paso, jamás se imaginó que algún día se reencontraría con alguien de Hogwarts de ésta manera. Las heridas estaban enrojecidas e hinchadas.

—Señor Malfoy ¿Podría relatarme cómo se die…?— una carcajada burlona se escuchó de los labios de el rubio. —¿Qué es lo qué te causa tanta gracia?

El rubio sin poder contenerse se agarró el estómago a lo que él entendía por gracioso. Cuando pudo ser capaz de controlarse habló.

—Nunca pensé que precisamente tú fueras Sanadora.— Draco se dejó caer en la camilla para cortar con el contacto visual. —Daphne Greengrass, Sanadora.

—¿Tan extraño? — ironizó la rubia, la verdad es que ella sabía incluso que si fuera otra persona también se le haría imposible. —No tanto como verte a ti herido, Draco Malfoy.

—Gajes del oficio, Greengrass.— el ojigris se levantó apoyándose en sus antebrazos. —Soy Dragonalista.

Daphne sólo rodó los ojos, la voz del rubio sonaba tan Hogwarts, orgulloso, altivo, prepotente incluso. Para ellos que habían vivido la peor época del Mundo Mágico sabían que era su propio mecanismo de defensa, jamás verse que tan débiles están, siempre fingiendo. Draco Malfoy pensó lo mismo; no debió ser nada fácil para la rubia haber entrado a San Mungo, tal vez tenía las calificaciones y era lo suficientemente capacitada para aprender sobre Medimagia pero ¿Quién le confiaría su vida a algún sangre pura? Tenías que estar realmente demente para ello aún y cuando se sabía que la familia Greengrass no había apoyado abiertamente al Lord Tenebroso.

No sé dijeron otra cosa personal ése día. Había demasiadas cabezas poniéndoles atención. Daphne se encargó de bajarle la inflamación y recetarle algo para la infección y Draco se dedicó a atender cada una de las indicaciones que ella le dio.

Al finalizar el día y cuando Daphne estaba a punto de desaparecer rumbo a su mansión el carraspeo de alguien a su espalda la hizo detenerse y apuntar con la varita.

—Buenos reflejos, Greengrass— halagó el rubio saliendo de las sombras. Vestía la misma ropa, lo que quería decir que se había quedado a esperar a que saliera de turno la rubia.

—Yo que tú me cuidaba, Malfoy, sé muchas maldiciones.— Daphne guardó la varita en su bolsillo interior del abrigo y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué es lo que deseas?

El rubio sacó una cajetilla de cigarros muggles, la abrió y se llevó uno a sus labios, para después encenderlo con un hechizo no verbal. Daphne pensó lo idiota que era al estarse matando poco a poco a base de nicotina.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió verte y más siendo una Sanadora.— exhaló el humo del cigarrillo lentamente.

—Si, eso ya lo mencionaste.

El ex Slyherin avanzó a paso lento hacía ella, observando como el paso de los años habían beneficiado a la rubia, sólo habían pasado dos desde que terminaron Hogwarts y parecía que las caderas y los pechos de la rubia llevaban tiempo siendo como ahora los veía. Draco no se fijó que tardó mucho tiempo en levantar la mirada de ése escote, Daphne si.

—¿Te gustaron, eh? — la rubia torció la boca en una mueca divertida. —Lástima que tu reputación te persiga.

El más joven de los Malfoy levantó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Así que tú has escuchado hablar de mi? — con una sonrisa que pretendía ser juguetona observó como los ojos azules de Daphne saltaban chispeantes.

—Todo lo que sé lo acabo de escuchar las últimas cinco horas, es increíble que las malas lenguas digan que te encontraron follando en un baño del Ministerio.— la rubia se acercó los últimos pasos hacía el rubio y tomó el cigarrillo que estaba en los labios del ojigris, sin quitarle la mirada de encima le dio una calada profunda. Agradeció internamente el sabor mentolado para después expulsarlo a un lado.

—No ha sido lo mejor de mi repertorio debo admitir. — Draco volvió a tomar el cigarrillo entre sus manos para aventarlo lejos de ellos. —Deberíamos de ponernos al día.

La rubia soltó una risita al escuchar las palabras del chico, de verdad le resultó muy gracioso su ofrecimiento.

—Yo debería de ir a dormir.. — hizo una pausa y con un sonrisa seductora agregó. —Sola, por supuesto.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir su mala suerte a que Daphne se negara a lo que él consideraba "una buena follada". Ésa noche la rubia se fue tras despedirse con un beso en la comisura de los labios de Malfoy.

No se vieron en tres semanas.

Hasta el fatídico día.

Un martes, Daphne llegó a la Mansión Greengrass un poco más tarde de lo normal, había tenido turno doble en San Mungo y lo único que quería era dormir al menos unas dos horas corridas, por eso cuando llegó y vio el revuelo que había con su madre y su hermana supo que ésta noche no dormiría.

Astoria era lo contrario a Daphne, era castaña, de ojos verdes, largo cabello ondulado, un poco más alta, piel más bronceada y largas piernas. A simple vista era hermosa, su carácter por otro lado era más caprichosa; al ser la menor, sus padres la habían consentido en sobremanera, incluso estaba más protegida al no haberse visto enredada en la guerra.

—¡Daph!— chilló Astoria emocionada al ver a su hermana, siempre la saludaba como si no la hubiera visto en varios días. Y Daphne odiaba que la llamaran "Daph". —Justo esperaba que llegarás, tengo algo que contarte. — la castaña saltó en su lugar ante la mirada de su madre.

—¿De verdad?— El poco interés que tenía para conversar fue captado por su madre que tras una mirada severa la hizo tomar asiento. —¿Qué es, Astoria?

La castaña rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada traviesa.

—Sólo porque he visto a mi futuro esposo te perdonaré el que no uses el "Tori" — Daphne frunció el ceño ¿De qué hablaba su hermana? —¡Y madre ha dado su aprobación!

Claro, Madre tenía que aceptar al futuro marido o si no, ni siquiera una posible relación era posible entre ellos. Daphne sabía de ello, era por eso que aún no se casaba, la verdad es que ni siquiera quería casarse con alguien que no soportaba o que le doblara la edad, o que sólo la quisiera para tener hijos. La única vez que Daphne quiso casarse por comodidad y para evitar escuchar los amargos comentarios de su madre ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de decirle con quién; su madre ya había comenzado a maldecir a la Familia Nott antes de que la Slytherin pudiera hacer algo. La rubia miró a su madre con un gesto interrogante.

—Es… una persona bastante peculiar, ha hecho mucho para limpiar su nombre.— Daphne junto las cejas en señal de sospecha. —De hecho lo conoces, hija. Alguien me dijo que hace menos de un mes lo atendiste en San Mungo.

Y como si fuera un rayo cayendo en plena tormenta, su mente se iluminó.

No. no podía ser él ¿O si? Daphne cerró los ojos, esperando de verdad que sus sospechas no se vieran confirmadas.

—¿De verdad, madre? Atiendo tantas personas en San Mungo que no ten…— la voz imponente de su madre se levantó por encima de su explicación.

—Draco Malfoy, ¿Ya lo recuerdas?— espetó algo furiosa la madre de las chicas. Daphne sólo pudo asentir en silencio mientras veía a Astoria dar algunos brincos en su lugar. —Ha trabajado mucho para limpiar su apellido, incluso trabaja como Dragonalista. Astoria comenzará a prepararse para él.

Y esas fueron las palabras que se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en la mente de Daphne y sólo habían pasado dos años.

Regresando de sus divagaciones, la rubia soltó un suspiro largo, estaba lleno de nostalgia. El rubio lo escuchó y levantó el rostro para estar a la altura de sus ojos. Draco ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, como si quisiera descubrir todo lo que corría por la mente de la rubia, a veces le gustaría que ella se abriera más con él –y no sólo de piernas- pero él tampoco era muy sentimentalista.

—¿Qué piensas?— murmuró el rubio depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Daphne.

—Recordaba cuando nos reencontramos…— la rubia le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasar su mano entre los cabellos del rubio. —Y de todo lo que siguió después.

El rubio se acomodó mejor, aún seguía dentro de Daphne y al parecer no tenía intención alguna de retirarse. Con sus antebrazos de apoyo, miró inquisitivamente a la rubia. No sabía a donde iba a parar eso.

—¿Te refieres a todas las veces que hemos estado follando como dementes o todas las veces que Astoria va detrás de mi?— a pesar de que se notaba cierto tono de diversión, Draco tenía un semblante serio.

Sin embargo la rubia sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, ¿De verdad tenía que mencionar a su hermana? A veces pensaba que el rubio era realmente estúpido, pero bueno… era hombre.

Apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Draco, la ojiazul se impulso, para quitárselo de encima, Draco al principio fue tomado con sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada cuando ya estaba a un lado de Daphne, la chica por otro lado caminó hacía el baño sin molestarse en taparse.

—No menciones a mi hermana en tus pláticas post-coitales, Malfoy.

El rubio se vio sólo por un momento un poco sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a las inhibiciones que tenía Daphne con él, pero el tono de voz con el que le había hablado y el hecho de que había usado su apellido le hicieron saber que estaba muy molesta.

—Quiere que salgamos hoy, tu madre fue muy insistente. — Daphne frenó en seco en cuanto el rubio terminó de hablar. —Tú también debes ir.

Daphne no supo si el temblor que la recorrió fue por el aire o fue porque su tenía tanta ira en su cuerpo. Seguro su madre ya lo sospechaba y fue por ello que la estaba obligando a asistir pero Daphne había sido muy cuidadosa de todas las veces que se había visto con el rubio y justificaba su amistad como una ayuda extra a su hermana. Aunque follaran como conejos cada vez que se veían.

Por otro lado Daphne nunca le preguntó al rubio que era lo que quería, simplemente después de que Astoria mencionó su interés a la rubia le nació un sentimiento de posesividad ante el heredero de los Malfoy. Y al día siguiente que fue a buscarlo afortunadamente fue él quien la besó. Fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos y así sucedieron muchas más por 2 años pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando Daphne en el rubio? ¿Y él en ella? Sólo eran amigos follando por dos años… entonces ¿Por qué le jodía que Draco fuera a cenar con su hermana y para todo caso como si fueran ya una pareja con todos los Greengrass? Era estúpido pensar en que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por él pero ¿Qué era eso que sentía cuando lo veía? Empezaba como un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre para después sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba y que decir de su sonrisa de lado; para Daphne era lo que más le gustaba de las facciones del rubio.

Pero no sólo era algo físico, la personalidad del rubio era fría, seguía siendo calculador y un hijo de puta cuando se enojaba pero Daphne sabía que sólo a ella le había contado de sus pesadillas en las que se veía a el mismo siendo el verdugo de todas las personas que Voldemort había torturado, o de cómo al principio Draco aún llevaba una venda en el antebrazo sin querer mostrar la marca y como ahora –dos años después- ya no se tensaba cuando Daphne la besaba.

Draco le habló de sus sueños y miedos, de sus gustos y disgustos, de sus pasiones, de sus ideas más locas que quería hacer antes de morir; y Daphne escuchó todo sin criticarlo, sin decirle que algo era estúpido, sólo escuchó porque sabía que eso era lo que quería Draco, nada de sentimentalismos o cosas para agradarle, porque su relación era autentica.

Sus folladas eran sin máscaras.

Daphne cerró los ojos un momento, quería ordenar todas las emociones que la empezaron a recorrer, justo cuando iba a hablar el rubio soltó otro dato.

—Mi madre sabe de ti.

Daphne abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como esa sensación de calidez que la invadía últimamente, aparecía de nuevo. Sin intentar cubrirse con los brazos se giró hacía el rubio. El ojigris mantenía la mirada en el techo y un brazo sobre su pecho, parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos, sus ojos estaban estáticos, viendo a un punto fijo.

Draco sabía que habían llegado a un punto importante en lo que sea estaban teniendo o haciendo. Y era el tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar, por eso le contó a su madre lo que estaba pasando desde hace dos años. Su madre escuchó todo, simplemente asintió al final del relato de su hijo y se puso de pie para apretar un poco su hombro "Harás lo mejor, cariño" le había dicho antes de retirarse con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora Draco estaba seguro de que lo que iba a hacer era una total locura.

—¿Cómo… tu…?— Daphne se acercó y subiéndose a la cama se arrodillo a un lado del rubio.

—Yo le conté todo— el Draco giró su cabeza, todo el esplendor de Daphne estaba al alcance de sus manos pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarse. —No voy a casarme con Astoria.

Esto tomó con sorpresa a la rubia quien sólo pudo acomodarse de mejor manera. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo el rubio? Daphne negó un poco. Aún si el rubio no se casara con su hermana ella tampoco podría casarse con él. No después de que su madre se haya dedicado a prodigar por todas las esferas sociales que su hija menor se casaría con el heredero de los Malfoy. De repente Daphne frenó todas las ideas que se estaban acumulando en su cabeza. ¿Qué era eso de que ella tampoco podría casarse con él? Daphne no quería casarse con él, aunque le encantara esa mirada de hielo que le quemaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, y esas manos que sólo con un roce la hacían volar… y mucho menos por cada palabra que salía de esos labios. Cada "Hermosa", "Te eche de menos", "Quiero verte" incluso las guarradas que soltaba como "Que buena follada" o "Tus senos desde arriba son perfectos". Ni con todo eso quería casarse con él.

Aunque en el fondo; Daphne sabía que era por eso que daría incluso su carrera como Medimaga por estar con todas las de la ley con Draco.

Y la realidad la golpeó. Ella quería estar con Draco. Ser su esposa, la madre de su futuro heredero. O incluso sólo ellos dos. Ella comenzaba a querer más. Y eso la asustó y la entusiasmo en partes iguales.

—Me siento bien contigo, hemos estado juntos por dos años, hemos sido exclusivos.— Draco comenzó a hablar sin la mínima intención de acercarse, no quería sentirse más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba. —Estar contigo es… diferente.

Daphne sintió como todo el aire le era arrebatado, las palabras de Draco se habían quedado grabadas a fuego. La rubia sólo atino a llevar su mano hacía su pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado. Sabía que tenía que responderle a Draco algo, lo que sea; pero tenía que hablar, el problema era que no sabía que decir, no sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

—Joder, di algo.— Draco se levantó tempestivamente de la cama. Nunca espero silencio de parte de la chica, jamás.

Draco Malfoy nunca fue una persona que se dejara ganar por sus emociones, eso se los dejaba a los Gryffindor y la verdad es que eran un par de ocasiones en que si se había visto tan abrumado que había dejado a su lengua correr. Pero todo fue en la época en que Lord Voldemort estaba, no ahora que prácticamente no tenía ningún motivo para vivir al límite.

Por eso, ahora que había abierto su corazón en canal por Daphne; y que ella no le respondiera… era como una jodida patada en las bolas.

Tomó el rostro de la ojiazul por ambas mejillas y pegó su frente contra la de ella, era un gesto demasiado íntimo, un gesto que era la guinda del pastel. Su mente corría en varias posibilidades, incluso una pequeña voz que consideraba su demonio comenzó a susurrarle lentamente algo así como "Ella no te corresponde" pero contrario a lo pensaba, la rubia sólo relamió sus labios y con una timidez poco conocida se acercó lentamente a besar los finos labios del ojigris.

Primero fue como el aleteo de una mariposa, algo muy ligero para ser sentido sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –como si algo hiciera click en su cabeza- la rubia se separó de golpe. Aún tenía muchos pensamientos en su mente como para hacer algo más sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—No es una negativa— se apresuró a aclarar al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Draco un dedo. —Pero tampoco puedo llegar hoy a la mansión y decirle a mi madre –quien por cierto ya casi manda a hacer las invitaciones de tu boda con Astoria- que tú y yo llevamos dos años juntos.

Draco pareció ponerse más pálido de lo normal, después al darse cuenta de lo patético que estaba actuando, una máscara de frialdad llenó su rostro, sin dejar traspasar lo que pensaba de eso. Sin decir ni una palabra se levantó de la cama, comenzó a tomar su ropa y a ponérsela sin ni siquiera mirar a Daphne que sabía que no había dicho lo que se esperaba que dijera pero simplemente se sentía atrapada y definitivamente no quería ser la causante de la nueva guerra mágica.

Tendría para pensar éste día.

Vaya cliché, Draco se le declaraba un catorce de Febrero.

La rubia se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrando las piernas a la altura de su pecho y viendo los movimientos gráciles del rubio. Sabía que estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para decirle que algo hiriente y la verdad es que no quería arruinar todo lo bonito que le había dicho. Cuando lo vio caminar hacía la puerta no pudo evitar que las palabras brotaran.

—Nos vemos en la cena.

Draco sólo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y dejando ver lo tenso que se sentía.

—Me sentaré a lado de Astoria.— si, el rubio supo hacer un buen uso de su enojo al dejar a una Daphne con el corazón encogido y una lágrima rebelde escapando y cayendo sobre su mejilla.

 **2.**

La mansión era todo un lío, sólo se veían como los elfos iban y venían con diferentes colores y texturas de telas, era como un desfile en miniatura, porque ni siquiera sus cabezas se veían. Katherine Greengrass estaba más que complacida con el despliegue de lujosidad que había hecho, simplemente había traído unos cuantos miles de galeones en ropa de Medio Oriente, según ella "La pedrería estaba de moda" por eso todos los vestidos tenían desde rubíes, zafiros y diamantes incrustados.

Lo mejor para la cena de hoy.

Había planeado esto meticulosamente y nada ni nadie lo iba a arruinar. Que su hija menor se comprometiera con Draco Malfoy para ella era como un boleto directo al trono de las esferas sociales, sin duda alguna el respeto y privilegio que ganaría no era ni siquiera cuantificable, todo mundo quería codearse con los Malfoy a pesar de todo su pasado, el chico se había encargado de ir limpiando el apellido de ellos. Su trabajo era sólo una pequeña muestra de ello. Y Katherine sabía que era sólo el principio de una cadena de grandes triunfos que venían.

Por eso no dejaría que nadie arruinara esto.

Mucho menos Daphne.

Katherine Greengrass no había llegado a donde estaba sin ser lo suficientemente astuta como para leer entre líneas y donde ella ponía el dedo sólo había dos resultados, uno positivo y uno negativo… y hasta ahora, jamás se había equivocado en absolutamente nada. Su más grande logro hasta ahora era haber predicho que el Señor Oscuro nunca ganaría, su esposo estaba casi a sus pies porque lo salvó de una condena perpetua en Azkaban.

Así que cuando un par de años atrás se propuso emparejar a su hija, notó como hubo un cambio en la actitud de Daphne. Siempre notó que la mayor pensaba que Astoria era una niña caprichosa y estúpida. Era normal, Katherine también lo pensaba pero también notó que Astoria tenía cierto grado de locura guardado. Algo que podría manipular cuando lo necesitara. Es por eso que cuando vio como Daphne se tensó en su lugar ante la mención de Draco Malfoy sus sospechas se instalaron en un espacio de su mente. La observaría e incluso si le agradaba el cambio de planes lo haría.

El problema comenzó cuando Daphne dejó de ver a Astoria como estúpida y la observaba con cautela, como si fuera un pequeño venado. Lo que no sabía es que el único depredador ni siquiera era Astoria, sino su propia madre. Katherine llegó a pensar en un cambio de pareja, dejar a Daphne con Draco porque sí, la matriarca Greengrass sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos dos. Una vez la había mandado a seguir, el elfo fue muy obediente tanto que se ganó su lugar… una tumba en el patio familiar.

"Murió de viejo" había dicho la señora Greengrass después de haberlo hecho probar una poción venenosa por "accidente".

Así que ahora observaba como su hija menor se vestía con un vestido color cobre que tenía ligeros zafiros y diamantes incrustados en el corsé. Se veía hermosa, a pesar de no ser rubia, había salido igual a su padre. Daphne por el contrario –aunque le doliera- era igual a ella.

—¿Cómo me veo, madre? — preguntó Astoria dando ligero saltitos en el banco mientras la modista intentaba arreglar el largo del vestido. —¿Crees que le guste a Draco?

Katherine rodó internamente los ojos, lo que sea que Draco pensara de ella no era importante porque para empezar ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. Eso era otro caso que atender. A Katherine no le gustaba el desorden o para lo que es lo mismo la rebelión.

—Te ves maravillosa, querida.— le dio una sonrisa de lado que se evaporó en cuanto vio como las llamas dejaban ver una cabellera rubia que en cuanto vio el ajetreo intentó escabullirse. —¡Daphne! — la madre había levantado la voz para detener en seco a la chica.

Incluso Astoria volteó el rostro para ver a su hermana con unas pintas nada agradables.

—¡Daph! ¿De dónde es que vienes? — preguntó en tono pícaro su hermana al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Gracias, Astoria; de echo iba a preguntar lo mismo. — Katherine comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la rubia, se detuvo en cuanto quedó sólo a unos cuantos pasos. —¿De dónde vienes, Daphne?

La ojiazul no supo responder de inmediato por lo que se ganó una mirada severa de su madre, antes de que pudiera responder su madre volvió a hablar.

—Al salón de té. Ahora.

Daphne sólo asintió y dejó que su madre pasará primero; incluso Astoria había dejado su sonrisita coqueta para ver a su hermana con algo de lástima. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de ahí. Sin más que decir siguió a la espalda de su progenitora.

El salón de té era un espacio amplio y decorado con muchas pinturas de los siglos XV y XVI, todas eran sobre paisajes, unos cuantos retratos familiares y sólo un reloj grande de pared. Tenía unas cortinas de terciopelo negro azulado que por ahora estaban ya cubriendo los ventanales, los sillones eran de cuero café mientras que las paredes tenían un tapizado turquesa. La decoración había sido manejada únicamente por la matriarca Greengrass.

No sólo era el lugar de muchas de las reuniones sociales que auspiciaba la señora, sino también la sala exclusiva en la que la madre soltaba toda la ira que acumulaba.

Por eso en cuanto Daphne puso un pie dentro y cerró la puerta, el sonido de una palma impactando contra su mejilla no se hizo esperar. Con la palma aún en el aire y la ojiazul con el rostro volteado, su madre quedó tranquila. Como si sólo hubiera necesitado de eso para aplacar el enojo que la invadía.

—No sé que es peor…— comenzó Katherine con su voz siendo un siseo y limpiando la mano atacante en su costosa túnica como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso. —Que te comportes como una zorra cualquiera que se mete en la cama de Draco Malfoy por dos años o que hayas sido una zorra cualquiera y estúpida al creer que jamás me enteraría.

Daphne –quien no hizo ni el intento de tocar su mejilla adolorida- se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar así el que se maldita lengua la traicionara. Estaba sorprendida, jamás se imaginó que su madre supiera lo que hacía y mucho menos con quien.

—Supongo que habrá sido la mejor follada que te han dado como para seguir haciéndolo por dos años…— La matriarca de los Greengrass comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro como si estuviera hablando del clima. —Incluso sin que te importaran mis planes de unir a nuestra familia con los Malfoy.

La hija mayor de los Greengrass no hizo ningún esfuerzo en sacar a su madre de su error, ella creía que sólo la había usado para que le abriera las piernas, y ahora lo que menos le importaría es que a pesar de que Daphne le dijera que nada fue así, que incluso ellos se habían… enamorado; su madre lo consideraría como una mentira para salvarse, subestimándola, haciéndola parecer que sólo conseguiría algo si le habría las piernas a Draco. Destrozaría las palabras que le había dicho el ojigris a penas unas horas antes con algún comentario sarcástico e incluso si las aceptara no la dejaría hacer su voluntad, no la dejaría comenzar una relación con él… todo había sido una desobediencia.

—Ésta noche cuando vayamos a cenar, daré la noticia de que no se hará ninguna boda, que ni siquiera nos interesan los Malfoy.— detuvo su caminata y miró a Daphne con lo que ella interpretó como desprecio. —Astoria podrá berrear todo lo que quiera, pero por surte yo siempre tengo un plan de respaldo, el chico Mulciber está encantado con la propuesta de esposarla; tú por otro lado… te quiero lejos de Londres y sola.

Esas fueron las palabras que sacaron a Daphne de su mutismo. No podía irse de Londres, aquí estaba su carrera, sus amigos, aquí estaba Draco. Y no planeaba alejarse de lo que tanto le había costado conseguir.

—No.— ya se había envalentonado, incluso había dado un paso al frente. —No dejaré que sigas mandando sobre mi, mucho menos mi carrera… —"Y Draco" dijo lo último en su mente.

A pesar de lo que ella había esperado, su madre sólo soltó una risita, incrédula y molesta pero sin hacer ningún movimiento en contra de ella. Relamió sus labios y un brillo destelló en sus ojos azulados iguales a los de Daphne.

—Cuidado, mucho cuidado.— dijo Katherine con una tranquilidad inusual en ella que a Daphne le dio más miedo que la mano marcada en su rostro.

Segundo después su madre había abandonado el salón, dejando a Daphne con el corazón hecho trizas y una calca perfecta en la mejilla izquierda. Lo peor es que le dolía como el maldito infierno.

Antes de llevarse la palma para tocar la zona, la puerta de salón volvió a abrirse, ésta vez fue una castaña quien entró. Daphne simplemente ocultó el rostro en su cortina de cabello. No quería ver a nadie en estos momentos y menos a Astoria.

—¿Daph, estás bien? Madre salió echa una furia, no parecía que respirara, es decir estaba totalmente morada, fue directo al despacho de padre, no sé que haría ahí puesto que padre no está ahí y…— el parloteo de Astoria fue pausado por el estruendo de un jarrón estrellándose contra la pared. —¡Daphne, no! — Astoria había corrido para detener el brazo de su hermana que estaba a punto de lanzar otro jarrón para que le hiciera compañía al anterior.

Forcejearon un poco hasta que Daphne ganó la batalla y aventó el jarrón para después mirar fijamente a su hermana con la respiración agitada. No pensó en lo que estaba a punto de decir, sólo sentía las ganas irrefrenables de pelearse con ella.

—¡No te pudiste haber fijado en otro, maldita arpía! — escupió todo como si fuera bilis en su estómago y quemara, para después pasar a su lado con demasiada brusquedad y chocando con el hombro de Astoria.

La puerta ésta vez fue azotada.

 **3.**

El restaurante al que habían acudido para la cena del 14 de febrero estaba totalmente abarrotado de personas haciendo fila y esperando, era un nuevo y exclusivo lugar que estaba instalado en el Diagon Alley hace apenas unos cuantos meses atrás. Tenía un diseño victoriano con muebles de color caoba oscuro empotrados en la recepción, algunas plantas exóticas que dependiendo el humor de las personas era el aroma que soltaba.

Las Greengrass llegaron por Red flú, el rubio ya las esperaba ahí. Vestía un traje negro impecable, camisa verde botella, un moño negro perfectamente hecho y zapatos de piel de dragón, estaba observando un retrato del que parecía ser el dueño. Su gesto denotaba concentración, mordía ligeramente su labio inferior a la espera de que alguna idea lo golpeara; con su dedo índice haciendo círculos en su sien, un gesto que le era tranquilizador.

Un carraspeo lo hizo voltear, sin embargo la esencia de mar que le llegó le hizo saber que ella estaba aquí. Intentó hacerse el sorprendido cuanto giró y se encontró a las tres damas frente a él.

—Señora Greengrass, un placer verla. — se acercó y galantemente le besó el dorso de la mana derecha. —Lamento que el Señor Greengrass no pudiera asistir. — una mirada rápida hacía atrás lo inquietó, Daphne no le daba la cara.

—Oh, querido nosotros también lo lamentamos pero los negocios son negocios.— cuando Katherine sonrió, Draco sintió un estremecimiento que logró ocultar de inmediato. —¿Pasamos?

Draco hizo un gesto con las manos que le indicaba que ella primero, en cuanto la señora Greengrass se adelantó, él encaró a las hijas. Repitió el mismo gesto con Astoria, quien llevaba un vestido turquesa y un tocado alto y perfecto con un azul eléctrico en pedrería. El vestido cobre había quedado en el fondo de un baúl.

La menor de los Greengrass se sonrojó un poco ante el gesto de Draco, batiendo sus pestañas lo miró con ojos embelesados.

—Gracias por la invitación, Draco.— se acercó a él un poco y bajando el tono de voz, cuchicheó. —No imagino algo mejor que pasar el 14 de Febrero contigo.— una sonrisa tímida y sincera apareció en el rostro de la castaña.

—El placer es mío, Astoria.— la voz grave de Draco retumbó en el pequeño espacio, había hablado suavemente, como si sus palabras envolvieran un secreto. —Adelántate con tu madre, quiero preparar todo con el maître. — Astoria sin discutir, caminó siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

Cuando Daphne vio la oportunidad de escapar y evitar a Draco, era demasiado tarde, él ya la había tomado sutilmente del brazo, impidiendo cualquier avance hacía cualquiera que era su objetivo. Llevaba un vestido negro de terciopelo con un largo escote en la espalda, llegaba hasta donde el nombre se perdía. Lo había escogido porque él único peinado que quedaba bien era el cabello suelto, gracias a Merlín así cubría el rostro. Con la cara inclinada hacía el lado izquierdo -al igual que el cabello- Daphne trató de no mirar al rubio. Sin embargo Draco no veía su rostro, aún, se perdió en las curvas que el vestido marcaba, al igual que la piel de porcelana que parecía haber adquirido un color perlado, resaltando así la cabellera rubia y por lo que fugazmente vio… unos labios rojos.

—¿Sigues molesta?— a pesar de ser una pregunta se escuchaba el tono de molestia en su voz. Ante el mutismo de Daphne, Draco presionó su agarre. —¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme?

Daphne sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido ahogado. No quería tener ésta conversación ahora, no con su lado izquierdo aún punzando y mucho menos con tantos sentimientos ocultos.

Pero Draco no era una persona paciente, así que sin importarle que alguien lo viera jaló a Daphne con un movimiento brusco. Fue tanta la fuerza que el cabello de la rubia se desacomodó, dejando ver la marca de un anillo, justo encima del pómulo inflamado y con indicios de color purpura. La rubia ya no tenía nada que ocultar así que se deslindó del agarre y observó a Draco sin expresión alguna.

—¿Qué…¿Quién te hizo esto?— el ojigris lucía terriblemente preocupado y furioso en partes iguales. Tomando a Daphne del mentón la examinó. —No luce profunda, tú como Sanadora podrías ocultarla.

La ojiazul negó lentamente para después soltar una carcajada seca.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad?— Draco iba a decir que no cuando Daphne siguió hablando. —Eso es lo que ella no quiere, por eso su anillo queda marcado, es magia negra.— rozó su mejilla con una dedo. —Ella quiere que no seas capaz de ocultarlo.

El gesto de confusión de Draco era casi un poema, tenía millones de preguntas pero sabía que no era el lugar para hacerlo, había demasiadas personas a su alrededor. Daphne pareció leerle el pensamiento porque rápidamente lo tomó de la muñeca que había tocado su mentón y lo llevó a un balcón semi escondido… nadie notó la persona que había observado todo eso en silencio.

Daphne sabía que estaba haciendo todo mal, que no sólo estaba desobedeciendo a su madre, sino que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Draco… pero necesitaba advertirlo. Una vez que ella se fuera de Londres no podría mantener al tanto al rubio… al menos no por unos cuantos meses.

—Daphne, ¿Qué jodidos está pasa…?— la rubia no lo dejó terminar, estampó sus labios con los del rubio, tomándolo en un beso furioso, llenos de emociones contradictorias y amor, prohibido… pero finalmente amor. Dentro del beso, la lengua de Daphne se enzarzó en una lucha con la de Draco, era para imponer, que se viera quien era quien tenía el control, quien tenía mayo voluntad. De un momento a otro a lo dulce de los labios se le unió un sabor salado. Daphne estaba llorando.

Draco al darse cuenta intentó separarse de la chica, tomándola de ambas mejillas la fue frenando hasta que escapó un sollozo ahogado. Daphne odiaba perder el control, pero simplemente ahora las emociones podían con ellas. Con el rostro hundido en el cuello del joven, Daphne se permitió imaginar una vida distinta.

Una donde sólo estaban ella y Draco.

Pero la atmósfera fue rota de repente, un camarero que se veía más nervioso de lo normal ingresó al lugar, llevaba una bandeja con dos copas de lo que parecía ser vino de elfo. Daphne se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo que el rubio le había ofrecido.

El camarero miró nerviosamente hacía atrás antes de ponerse frente a la pareja.

—Cortesía de la casa.— Draco asintió y tomó las dos copas. El camarero salió pitando inmediatamente.

—Eso ha sido… jodidamente extraño.— mencionó Draco mientras le tendía la copa a la rubia, ella la tomó con algo de suspicacia. —¿Vas a decirme que ha sido todo eso?— la voz del heredero de los Malfoy sonó tranquila al hablar

Daphne, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad soltó un suspiro profundo.

—Quería besarte…— habló en voz baja, acercando la copa a sus labios. —¿Brindamos?— la pregunta salió muy normal. Era como si de verdad no tuvieran que esconderse.

—Por otro día juntos.— Malfoy alzó la copa y con su usual sonrisa de lado espero a que Daphne levantara la suya. —Y una follada en mi cama contigo en cuatro…

"Por otra vida juntos" pensó la ojiazul al perderse en esos ojos grises que amaba y dando un sorbo largo, disfrutando a pesar del comentario tan pervertido que había hecho su amante. Draco hizo lo mismo.

En cuanto habían dejado de tomar un sabor a tierra les llenó la boca, fue como si hubieran pasado la lengua por el fango, su estómago comenzó a quemar ligeramente, Draco fue el primero en soltar la copa, haciendo que ésta se estrellara en el piso haciéndose automáticamente añicos. La visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y Daphne supo que estaba sufriendo de una arritmia muy veloz, su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un colibrí.

Miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente pero no logró retener ni una, observó como Draco se llevaba la mano a la garganta, y como sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre tan rápido que parecía sacado de una pesadilla. A pasos tambaleantes Draco fue haciéndose hacía atrás hasta chocar contra el barandal, deshizo el moño ha manotazos como si eso ayudara a entrar oxigeno a su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. La respiración se hacía cada vez más errática.

Una carcajada maliciosa estalló saliendo de la penumbra.

—Pequeña hija, ¿Nunca aprendiste a no recibir bebidas de extraños?— Katherine Greengrass apareció con una pequeña botella en su mano, era del mismo color de lo que había bebido. —"Apneus" es una poción que no te permite respirar, una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¿No crees?

Daphne miró con los ojos abiertos a su madre, a estas alturas ya estaba a lado de Draco y con las manos en la garganta, sintiendo como ésta se cerraba sin consideración alguna.

—Draco querido… Habrías sido un gran partido para Astoria…— deteniéndose frente a ellos, bajo el tono de voz. —¿Por qué tenías que desobedecer? Si tan sólo no le hubieras seguido el juego a mi estúpida hija… no estarías muriendo ahora.

Parecía que el sentido común de Katherine se había ido de viaje a Singapur y no planeaba volver.

—Control, Daphne. Todo es sobre el control.

Daphne y Draco comenzaron a sentir como sus miembros se iban poniendo pesados, como en el pecho se instauraba una sensación de alambres y púas, iban a morir. La primogénita de los Greengrass lo sabía, no tenían posibilidad de que alguien los viera y le dieran la cura. Simplemente su propia madre los mataría.

—Y tú, nunca lo entendiste. Por eso morirás…

La rubia giró su rostro para quedar mirando a Draco, el chico hizo lo mismo, si iban a morir lo último que querían era ver su rostro.

—Veintitrés años esperé para deshacerme de ti…

El ojigris comenzaba a verse más morado que pálido y Daphne iba por el mismo camino, su corazón se ralentizaba… sus miradas estaban conectadas. Al mismo tiempo tomaron sus manos con la poca fuerza que tenían.

—Patéticos…

"Feliz catorce de Febrero" fue lo último que los dos pensaron antes de abandonarse al mundo de los muertos, hasta ése momento Katherine Greengrass perdió su expresión de locura para optar por una satisfecha. Definitivamente había sido el mejor final para el día del amor. Se sentía extenuante, como si el principal objetivo de su vida por fin se hubiera cumplido. Y es que así era. Lo único que realmente le importaba a Katherine era obtener más de lo que tenía, mas poder, más dinero, más prestigio. Más todo.

Poco le importaba perder una madre, poco le importaba perder un esposo, poco le importaba perder a su primogénita. Solamente quería seguir viviendo con la comodidad que hasta ahora había obtenido.

Ladeando la cabeza como si inspeccionara una planta exótica en lugar de su hija muerta, se agachó hasta tomar un mechón del cabello de Daphne, era suave al tacto y eso sólo hizo enfurecer a Katherine, jaló el mechón con tanta fuerza e hizo palanca con la otra mano puesta en la frente de la rubia hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos. Las hebras doradas daban un ligero destello cuando se ponían contra la luz de la luna. No perdió el detalle de observar la tez semi morada de su hija. Le dio un poco de coraje que Daphne estuviera viendo hacía el rubio, ella quería ser la última imagen que su hija viera.

—Me pregunto si la terquedad que tenías la considerabas algo así como una cualidad valiente. — de manera brusca tomó el mentón de la rubia y la alzó para ponerla a su altura. Una voz siseante salió de su boca al mismo tiempo que apretaba el cuerpo inerte. Sus dedos enguantados estaban blancos de la presión ejercida.

Lamentablemente no pudo decir otra cosa, un grito detrás de ella la desconcertó. Mirando por encima de su hombro vio a Astoria con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y el gesto desencajado.

—¿Qué…— la morena no podía siquiera hablar, comenzaba a temblar como una hoja. —¡Daphne! ¡Draco!

Astoria había visto el camino que su madre tomó una vez que ella se sentó en la mesa, también observó como discutía acaloradamente con un mesero y como éste sólo asintió huyendo del lugar. Astoria vio como su madre no regresó sino fue rumbo al balcón, escondiéndose. Muchos pensaban que Astoria era estúpida y que no se enteraba de nada pero la realidad era diferente, ella sabía ver, oír y callar. Sabía que todo caía en su tiempo y que todo era mejor cuando se tenía fríamente calculado. Ella sabía que Daphne tenía algo con Draco, se sintió traicionada, dolida… y quería venganza.

Astoria era de pensar que quien se la hacía se la pagaba… pensaba en estropear algo en el trabajo de Daphne, incluso en el de Draco. La habían lastimado ella quería lastimar también. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que cuando se levantó debido a la tardanza de todos con los que venía, se encontraría a Draco y su hermana tirados en el piso sin moverse y con su madre desprendiendo odio por todos lados.

No supo en que momento las lágrimas habían llegado y mucho menos cuando llegó a la altura de ellos y había comenzado a palpar sus rostros. Katherine tuvo una revelación y sus ojos brillaron de maldad.

La menor de los Greengrass tomó el rostro de su hermana y confirmó lo que había comenzado a sospechar… su hermana yacía sin vida. Su mirada se desvió un poco hacía Draco y con un dedo tembloroso acarició su mejilla. Comenzaba a perder calidez.

—¿Qué hiciste, madre?— Astoria miró a su progenitora con horror, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. —¿Daph?... por favor…— la morena comenzó a mover un poco a su hermana con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño. —¡Despierta! — gritó ya perdiendo un poco la postura.

Katherine observaba todo en silencio y con una cruda tranquilidad que sólo desespero más a Astoria, levantándose como si el piso la hubiera quemado se dirigió a su madre con la intención de querer golpearla sin embargo Astoria no previó el movimiento de muñeca que había hecho su madre trayendo como consecuencia que se estrellará contra la pared. No podía moverse.

—Pensé que la única estúpida capaz de retarme era tu idiota hermana, veo que me equivoque.— Katherine se acercó y alzando la mano sin acercarla al cuerpo de Astoria comenzó a simular que apretaba, sin embargo la morena si sintió como se le iba acabando el oxígeno. —Una pena que hayas tenido que ver esto, podríamos fingir que no pasó nada… Ahora…

Dejó de hablar y llevando su mano a la manga de su propio vestido lo jaló rompiéndolo al instante. El vestido se rasgó cayendo la manga al piso. Hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y algunas partes de la falda. Parecía que alguien la había atacado y entonces… Astoria comprendió. Todo había estado planeado. Incluso había dejado de sentir la presión del hechizo. Pero no se preparó para los gritos que su madre profería.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Llamen a los Aurores!— gritaba con fuerza alertando a los demás. Astoria seguía sin poder moverse. —¡Ayuda! — varias cabezas ya habían volteado hacía el balcón observando de qué se trataba, cuando vieron los dos cuerpos tirados sin moverse y las pintas de la señora las bolas plateadas no se hicieron esperar. Katherine tenía una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de estar gritando. —¡Asesina!

Astoria comenzó a perder la razón y toda lógica abandonó su mente, sus ojos saltaban de los cuerpos a su madre y viceversa. A los pocos segundos comenzaron a llegar los Aurores y Katherine liberó a Astoria que comenzaba a repetir "Yo no lo hice", "Yo no lo hice".

Dos Aurores entraron a la habitación y al ver la escena atraparon a la morena que comenzó a forcejear y gritar la misma frase, en el rostro de Katherine, falsas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué los mataste Astoria? ¿Por qué?— repetía la rubia en el piso mientras observaba como su hija era puesta en custodia de las autoridades. Y los demás Aurores revisaban los cuerpos, encontrando en todos lados las huellas de la apresada. —Mi hija…— con el rostro caído Katherine soltó un sollozo. —Mi hija…

Astoria sólo observó como era llevada a la fuerza mientras su madre con una mirada rápida le demostró que tan buena actriz era.

"Dos pájaros de un tiro" pensó Katherine.

 **Fin.**


End file.
